Trying To Forget The Past
by blue-chikita
Summary: I fianlly got my upload document thing to work.....yay....anyways, Serena moves to Toky to forget her life in thatates and meets Darien but her past comes to haunt her....what will she eve do? Read to find out...also please review!
1. Welcome to Tokyo

okay.please keep in mind that this is my first fic and I'm not used to all the html  
  
things!!!!!!!! So just bear with me.  
  
21 year old Serena Tsukino stepped out of the cab that had brought her from the  
  
airport and took a long look around at her surroundings. She was officially in Tokyo. A  
  
chance for new beginnings, and to make a new image of herself. Also, a place to forget  
  
about her life in the States. The cab driver had dropped her off at a hotel in the heart of  
  
Tokyo. Serena would be staying there while she looked at apartments to rent.  
  
Serena went inside the hotel and quickly registered herself. The bellboy took her  
  
luggage up to her room for her and she took a walk around the city. People kept staring  
  
at her while she walked along the sidewalk. She guessed that they weren't used to seeing  
  
a Japanese girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Truth was, even though Serena didn't  
  
look Japanese, she was. Or at least she's half. Her mother is Japanese, whereas her  
  
father is white.  
  
Father, Serena winced as she thought of him. She would never forgive him for  
  
what he had done to her. The memories all came flooding back but she quickly pushed  
  
them aside. It's over, she told herself, I am far away from him and will never see him  
  
again or that jerk Josh.  
  
Serena looked in front of her and saw what seemed to be a mixture of a café and  
  
an arcade. The Crown Arcade. She decided to go inside and have a drink. She sat at a  
  
booth facing the window and waitress for a waiter to come. A waitress did finally come.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lizzie," the waitress said, "Can I take your order?"  
  
"Sure, I'll just have a large chocolate milkshake please."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back," Lizzie replied.  
  
While she waited for her order to come, Serena sat deep in thought. She mind  
  
took "I had a great time Josh", Serena said. "Yeah, me too", he replied. They kissed and  
  
then she went inside her house and closed the door behind her. "Where have you been  
  
young lady?" came the drunken voice of her father. "Out", she replied.  
  
"Really? With that little boyfriend of yours?" Serena nodded. "Well, cut that  
  
crap out!" Her father suddenly turned angry. "I do not need my daughter to have the  
  
reputation of being a slut! What do you think my friends and colleagues will think of me,  
  
huh?" Serena kept silent. This had happened before. She knew what was coming next  
  
so there was no point in trying to calm him down. There, now there was no stopping him.  
  
He-  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" the waitress Lizzie had come back with her order. Serena  
  
quickly tired to rub away the tears that had found their way into her eyes but it was no  
  
use, Lizzie had already seen them. "Are you okay?" she asked. Serena said that she was  
  
fine. Lizzie then left.  
  
"Hey bro, "Lizzie called to her brother Andrew, who was also the manager of the  
  
Arcade.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"There's a girl there who seems upset about something. Maybe you could go see  
  
what's wrong. Cause you know, it's not very good for business to have someone crying  
  
in here. People might think its cause of the service or something like that."  
  
"Sure," Andrew said and went to talk to the upset customer. 


	2. New Roommate?

"Hey, my name is Andrew," Andrew said as he slid into the booth across from Serena.  
  
"I'm Serena."  
  
"Okay Serena, I've never seen you here before. Are you new?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I just arrived this morning from the States," Serena replied.  
  
"So where are you staying," Andrew inquired. Serena began to squirm in her seat. She  
  
wasn't used to being asked so many questions by a stranger. Andrew noticed that she  
  
was beginning to feel uneasy and said to her, "Listen, I'm not trying to hit on you and I'm  
  
not going to stalk you. I'm the owner here and my sister Lizzie saw that you looked a bit  
  
upset and since I have a knack for making people feel better, I thought that I would come  
  
here to talk to you. But if you don't want to talk-."  
  
"No," Serena cut him off, "I'm sorry, it's just that I am not used to talking to gu-  
  
.strangers openly. I am right now staying at the Crystal Tokyo Hotel until I can find an  
  
apartment for myself."  
  
Andrew was silent for a while. "What?" Serena asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I was just thinking about what you just said. I have a friend and he is looking  
  
for a roommate to split the rent with. So far he's had no luck. The only people to come  
  
and ask about the place either can't pay their half of the rent or are looking for more than  
  
a roommate, if you know what I mean." Serena just nodded her head yes. "So are you  
  
interested?" he asked.  
  
"Well," she said, "I'd really have to first meet your friend. I mean, I don't even know  
  
the guy and can't make a decision until I do."  
  
"Okay," Andrew agreed, "Hey, if you'll just wait a little while, he should be here. He  
  
usually comes in around the same time everyday."  
  
"Sure," she said. Andrew then left to serve some of his customers at the counter. Some  
  
minutes later a tall, black haired guy entered the arcade. He went directly to the counter  
  
and began to speak to Andrew. Andrew said something to him and they both came  
  
towards Serena.  
  
"Hey Serena," Andrew said, "This is my friend Darien, the guy I told you about. Darien,  
  
meet Serena."  
  
"Hi," they both said. "So Andrew tells me that you're looking for an apartment," Darien  
  
said. "Yes, I am," Serena replied.  
  
"Well," he began, "my rent is pretty reasonable. All I am asking for is $250 a month.  
  
Also, if you're going to have people over, it's okay as long as you clear it with me first.  
  
Also, no parties. I won't have any, and you won't either. No loud music, always keep  
  
you things tidy and never move my things. Is that all right?"  
  
"Wow Andrew," Serena turned to him and said, "You never told me that your friend was  
  
such a drill sergeant." She turned back to Darien, "Yeah, it's all right. But don't you  
  
need to know some things about me? Like, you don't even know me and are willing to  
  
have me move into your apartment? I could be a schizophrenic for all you know."  
  
"Well," he said, "I hope for my sake and yours that you aren't. Also, Andrew already  
  
told me that you were okay. I trust his judgment of people. Oh, one more thing, I need  
  
your first and last month rent before you move in. By the way, how will you pay the  
  
rent? Do you even have a job?"  
  
Serena began to feel the heat going to her face. He sounded so patronizing. 'Do you  
  
even have a job?' Ha, she thought, I'll prove him wrong. "As a matter of fact," she said,  
  
"I already applied to a job opening at Tokyo International Financing and Technology. I  
  
got my call back just before I came, I got the job."  
  
"Really?" Darien said, "What job position? It just so happens that I work at the exact  
  
same place. We may even see each other."  
  
"I am the receptionist to the Business Executive there. A Mr. Kenneth Fielding."  
  
"Yes, I know him; we work on the same floor. So anyways, when do you want to move  
  
in?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Serena said, "I've already paid for a night's stay at my hotel and I don't  
  
want my money to go to waste since there's no refund. So I'll move in first thing in the  
  
morning, if that's all right with you."  
  
"Sure," Darien said, "No problem."  
  
What's going to happen between Serena and Darien huh? Also, what's in Serena's past  
  
that continues to haunt her? Find out in the coming chapters!  
  
  
  
P.S. this is my first fic so bear with me!! 


End file.
